Hollow, Shinobi, or just a badass
by Mathewxox
Summary: Fighting Madara angry was probially the worst mistake I could make, not only has it landed in an unknown land, its landed me in an unknown land with ghosts everywhere! Why ghosts! With their none hittable bodies! What a nightmare to deal with. But, then again, some of them were pretty cute... Oh well, time to fight some ghosts and get back home! M for profound language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Honestly, there wasn't many things in the world that bothered one usually cheerful, and happy, Naruto Uzuamki, so little that they could be counted on his hands. But in some incidents, the tall blonde let his suppressed fury run rampant, something that wasn't really a good thing to have against you, especially not when you were one Madara Uchiha. You see, no more than 5 minuets ago, said Uchiha had taken a dear to the young Ninja, in hopes of taking out the Fox container.

However his plan did not go as he thought it was, instead of tearing through the long haired Hyūga the teen had seen it coming and countered by doing a 64 palm rotation, effectively stopping his flames in a ball of heat. As the flames dissipated, the view of the mostly untouched but lifeless Neji had pushed Naruto over the edge. Without a plan, the teen engage the older Ninja with a fury of his unique weapon, a pair of chakra launchers, catching the man off guard. Unknown to most of the Ninja community, Naruto wasn't just a simpleton who was only focused on the ideals of peace, no, he was instead a sharp-minded Shinobi who inspired the loyalty of his foes, installed fear into evil, and was very, very, deadly when angry.

Standing in a field of rubble and dying forest, Naruto, with an entire army behind, rushed at the man; a chakra blaster in one hand and a Rasenshuriken in the other. "I'll kill you, Madara!" The teen of only 16 shouted, his speed unmatched by all other, only light being able to surpass him, and with a scream he slammed into the man, throwing Madara backwards with his powerful technique, destroying his armour instantly, and leaving him to land on his weakened legs. "Don't fuck with me."

Madara, shocked by the sudden speed and strength, glared at the Uzumaki whom had switched his weapons for a bladed one, a stern and angry look masking his face. Smirking, the black Uchiha took fully notice of red cross pupils of the blonde, signalling his connection of his Kyuubi cloak and Sage abilities. "Finally, a real challenge, I will destroy you, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" With a chakra boast, the black haired male rushed towards Naruto, a insane grin cracking onto his face. "Dodge this!" In a quick draw, the Uchiha smashed his fan into the blonde, smashing the teen towards the side.

Spinning on his left foot, Naruto smashed his right foot against the man, kicking him into the face with enough force to make his head snap with a crack, followed with an after-shock that shoot Uchiha atleast 30 feet away. Flipping to his feet, the undying Uchiha grinned as his neck snapped back into place, the kick that would of blow off his head simply healed right back up, showing the fact that he had been brought back with Edo tensei. "Tsk, I will show you." Getting in a standard Sixte form, the blonde allowed his wind chakra to flood his body and soul, before striking at such a phenomenal speed that instead of one blade appearing, several _hundred_ blades slashed into Madara at once, each pin-point on the mark of the Uchiha's chakra points.

Frozen in shock, the ancient and powerful Ninja looked at the panting Naruto in fury, his anger overwhelming will for battle stopping him from actually passing on. "B-bastard!" Allowing the edo Tensei to repair himself, the man looked at the blonde with the grin now gone form his face. 'I'm going to need to take him out fast, or my chakra will waste away leaving me weak' Madara thought to himself as he gathered chakra into his arms, an unmatching power building up in his limbs, before he launched forwards once again, only this time he had the advantage, he was no longer underestimating the blonde. #

Lashing a stray fireball, the Uchiha slammed his fan into Naruto's sword, pushing the teen onto his knells, before spinning his heel and kicking towards Naruto. Seeing it coming, the teen grasped tightly onto the oncoming leg and threw the man away, following up by slashing towards him, unsuccessfully landing a hit on the flipping Uchiha. "double Accel!" Doubling in speed, the blonde slashed upwards before leaping backwards. "Taste my Dimensional Blade!" A purple glow covered the teen's blade, shifting it's shape. With his new blade, Naruto slashed at the incoming black haired, slicing off his arm, shocking the black Uchiha with the speed of the slice.

Jumping backwards, Madara glared at his arm, for some reason his limb wasn't growing back, or even showing signs of it either. "Shocking isn't it, this power was created just to combat you!" Naruto screamed, launching a wave of power that tore through the air around him, cutting right through Madara's left leg, and obliterating it. "I will kill you Madara, for everyone's lives you ruined." Shooting forwards, Naruto sliced at the down'd Shinobi, slicing off his other arm and leg in one sweep. "Now you die!"

With one final slice down, Naruto's eyes widened as, just before the blade made contact with the man, a large portal appeared behind him, one that was slowly sucking him in. "HOW?!" He shouted in shock, glaring down at the Uchiha, who was laughing at him. Stabbing his sword in the ground, Naruto let his hand shoot into Madara's eye socket, making the man scream, before he ripped his Rinnegan, hoping it would stop the portal, only instead it made it more unstable.

"I will have have the last laugh, Naruto Uzumaki." Madara said calmly, a smirk on his face as he let his form fade, he would return, whilst the Uzuamki would forever be lost in a different time and location, somewhere he could never return from. "THE LAST LAUGH!" He shouted as he faded away, his senses sparking as Naruto was pulled into the void of blackness, a rage fill scream escaping his mouth as he was pulled away from his friends and family.


	2. Chapter 1, the last year

**Chapter 1**

 **Naruto, the badass**

 **The last year!**

"Earth, a magic and mythical place, where human were born and where humans die. Earth, the land where souls live amongst the people, either as spirits or as guardians. The rules, nature's rules, that prolong and reset the lives whom have long passed and lived, to give life in a different means of birth. However, this earth, one that housed these spirits, was anything but calm and peaceful, instead of war and hatred being installed into the kids at a young age, a fear of the unknown was there instead. Sure, mass fighting and unwarranted death was everywhere, in nearly every land, but there was something much more frightening, much more dark, lurking in the shadows of the world.

"These being of evil was known by only a few humans, but were named by the guardians that slay them. With masks are white as snow, and emotion of only hunger and hatred, these being were known only as Hollows.

"Not much was known about hollows, only that they are former Pluses (deceased Human souls) who lose their hearts to despair or regret, or remain in the Human World for too long. Without the guardians', or Shinigami as they go by, assistance, souls that had not moved on peacefully eventually become dangerously obsessed with fulfilling their goal for stayomh, even if the means to fulfill them renders the soul empty: for example, killing anyone who comes near a loved one in order to keep them from hurting that person. In doing so, the ghost warps into a Hollow and, ironically, often makes the focus of their obsession into their first victim. The process by which a soul becomes a Hollow usually takes months to years to complete, reflected by the length of the soul's Chain of Fate, which usually resides in the center of their chest, and connects to their bodies, if present. The Chain of Fate slowly corrodes over time, coinciding with the degradation of the soul's ties to the living world, leading to the birth of the hollow!"

"However, not all was doom and gloom for the humans, as their guardians, respectfully know as Shinigami, tended to deal with the hollows as soon as they appeared, striking down the monsters with blades forged from the soul. These Shinigami, whom were located in a separate plain of existence, are unearthly beings living in a world ruled by a different logic than the World of the Living. They possess high Reiryoku and a body of Reishi which allow them to slay hollows. Additional, they are invisible to those without spiritual powers, meaning that no human could lay witness to their godly powers."

"And that's about as fair as I care for this crap." a sharp, yet unprecedented, tone snapped in the quite and empty halls of the forgotten and lost Royal Library of Alexandria, a place of history thought to have been long lost to the tides of history. "I mean seriously, what the hell were these Egyptians smoking when they wrote this!?" throwing the priceless book across the hall like a ball, the lucky and fortunate man, whom discovered such a shocking thing, simply scoffed at the words he read. "Why is everything linked to these stupid ghosts?"

You see, the seething man was not someone who was knew to the idea of ghosts, he had witnessed plenty of them in many of his trip around this world. Afterall, what is a ninja to do when he was all but stranded in a large body of sand with only the books to keep him company.

It had been over a whole year since Naruto had was found and 'rescued' by some English travels, found only hours after his sudden and rather painful entrance into this world. Unknown with what to do with him, seeing as he knew none of their languages or customs, the family of 3, parents with a daughter, took the blonde in, housing him until they could figure out what to do with me.

Soon enough though, Naruto was brought to the local police, a bunch of asshats who knew nothing about nothing, in hopes of finding his real family. Turns our, Naruto's dead parents weren't on system, how weird, who could of predicted that? After that, all the police said they could do was search the records about me. Obviously, the found nothing, and why would they?, different dimension and what not.

So, all but cast aside, the only teen was given a response of unhelpfulness, leaving him with the family of 3.

At first, the blonde couldn't help but be spiteful to himself, he had somehow been falls and juked by the Uchiha, leaving him stranded in an unknown land, with no food, no money, and no change of clothes. Of course, the anger didn't linger long, but then again, neither did Naruto. After half a year of mooching and working, the teen had decided it was time to find some information, or alteast a way, on how to get back home, if there was any. With a tearful goodbye, the teen had went straight into England, the language in which he learned from the Johnson's. The trip was quite... uneventful, apart from being assaulted nearly daily, England held no interest to the teen. And so, he had jumped ship after gaining enough money from odd jobs, before heading back to the place arrived in. /p

Which was where Naruto was right now, researching in hopes of finding something, anything, related to dimensional travel, but all he had found was ghost stories./p

"Maybe I am looking at this wrong." the blonde whispered, he had hardly any food left, so he would have to return to the surface soon, as he glanced to the thrown book. "Maybe these ghosts might be able to help me, all I need to do was find someone gullible enough to house me until I can meet some." Feeling the floor shake, the blonde looked to the side, it would seem a dust storm was on its way. "Well, I better pack up, these ghosts aren't gonna find themselves." Snatching up his bag, the teen crouched down before leading upwards with a chakra kick, shooting through a whole the size of stranded bed. "Next stop, Japan!"

 **Yelp that's the end of that short lived chapter, I hope you didn't mind the rather abrupt ending, I was trying to fill in the back story of him getting to where he needs to be, atleast without boring the souls of the reader XD**

 **Anywho, I'll be back tomorrow (no promises) with the next update, so Cya for now XD**

 **Mathew out XX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Shinigami?**

 _introduction_

Travelling, the act of moving from one location to another, was by far one of the dullest activities that Naruto had ever partaken in, sitting still for 12 and a half hours in a plane to get to tokyo from Cairo was one of the worse experiences the blonde could recall, and he had been impaled by a hand covered in lightning.

Shaking out the numbness that still resided in his limbs, the blonde sighed in annoyance, after telling the family about his sudden, and unwarranted, desire to go and explore Japan. Thomas, the father, had given him a hand, apparently he had some friends whom owed him a couple of favours, big enough ones that allowed Naruto to stay at their's whilst he found a job in the country.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" Glancing to his left, Naruto took notice of the staff that was standing behind him, a note book in her glove covered hands. Shaking his head, Naruto motioned to the drink sitting on his desk. "Ah, sorry sir, I shall leave you be." Smiling, the blonde waved the waitress off, he was so glad he had learned several different languages, they have come in use so many times.

Glancing back towards the forest as it moved by painfully slow, Naruto eyelids slowly shuttered closed, his trip still had another 2 hour to go, and even then, he had to travel from Tokyo to his final location, another 40 minuets ontop of this god damning train ride. "I wonder what this family is like?" All the blonde knew was that the family was that of 4. Unfortunately, the mother had passed away in a freak accident, so he would not be meeting with her any time soon.

Slowly, his vision faded to black, leading the shinobi into the deep and dark lands of his mind, in hopes of connecting with Kurama, his best friend and loyal partner, only for him to be blocked once again, being pushed back and blocked from his connection. So instead, Naruto was forced to dream, one of a future he had yet lived and a past he always wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, that was one boring ass trip." Sighing, Naruto glanced towards the train behind him, he had travelled from Kyoto to Tokyo, then went from there to Karakura Town, a slow and painful trip. However, he wasn't left complete bored, his past dreams and some meditation had come in handy. Whistling a gentle, yet strangely familiar, tune, the blonde walked out of the train, his hands currently occupied by his luggage, before taking a quick look around.

"Over here, Naruto-san!" Hearing his voice being called by a unnaturally cheerful tone, the blonde looked to the left, spotting his name being held up on card by a extremely hot middle aged women. Now, Naruto wasn't new to the whole concept of sexy women, hell back in the element nations everyone could be classed in the high level of attraction, but this women was something Naruto had seen before. Slender and well-endowed, the woman of average height with dark skin, golden irises, and dark purple hair. Waist-length and kept in a ponytail, the female also had with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face, similar to that of Yūgao Uzuki's from his home town.

Nodding to her, Naruto approached the women with a smirk, his eyes having a sharp glint in them, before stopping a mere few inches away from the women, a fake mask of joy hiding his interest in the strange arua around the women. Honestly, there was so much power around her, it felt like she was pushing a constant stream of Yin energy outside of her body, like a living... ghost. "Nice to meet, erm... Sorry, I never got your name."

Giggling, the ghost women smiled towards the blonde, leaning forwards whilst doing a peace sign infront of her left eye. "Names Yoruichi, nice to meet ya, blondie." Twitching, Naruto glanced to the people standing next to the purple haired women, a small group of three people; two males and one female. Seeing his interest, the women smirked, motioned towards the group. "I see that you've seen my friend, let me introduce him to you."

"Yo." Without waiting, the male on the left introduced himself. "Names Kisuke, I'm your new landlord, a pleasure Naruto-kun." Tilting his striped dark green and white bucket hat, the man allowed to take in his features. Tall, lean-built with light skin and gray eyes. His hair messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes.

Waiting for a moment, Naruto looked back from Kisuke and Yoruichi, wondering if they where going to introduce the other two in the group, only for the two to not say a word. "So, your friends, you going to introduce them to?"

The two, whom hadn't spoken since the start, froze up, looking towards Naruto in a mix of confusion and shock. "Hey, he shouldn't be able to see us right, Ururu?" the taller of the two, with bright red hair, whispered to the other unspoken guest.

"No, he shouldn't be able to, Jinta." The girl whom, like her partner, was under a blanket of Reiatsu made to cover their forms, remarked whilst glancing towards Kisuke, as if she knew he had known said information before hand.

"What?" Kisuke remarked innocently, waving a fan infront of his face, hiding it from view, as he turned to the two dressed in black grabs. "It was only a guess at most, honestly."

"Oi! The hell are you on about!?" Naruto snapped, gaining the attention of the four, a frown masking his face. "You better spill what you're on about!" A snarl left the irritated teen's mouth, he hated this smug man already, he was like a mix between Jiraiya and Kakashi, a bad mix.

"Ara ara, calm down Naruto-kun, its nothing important." the blonde remarked, waving the blonde off with a small smile. "but then again, maybe you could help me with something." Putting his fan away, the man's aura change to a serious one. "Do you know what shinigami is?"

Frowning, the blonde glared at the man, he had heard that word before, read it too, there was no way that all of this, the ghost women and him finding that book, was mere coincidence. He had his suspicions about the Johnsons, they always had a a strange feeling about them, not quite like same the ghosts whilst also not quite human. "Listen here, I don't know what game you're playing, but I am sick of taking part in it!" Turning around, the blonde started to walk away, he was already sick of this city, and he'd been here for only 5 minuets.

With a boost of speed, Yoruichi appeared infront of Naruto, a smirk plastered on her face as she leaned forwards. "Oh oh, you're not going anywhere Naruto, now that you know about my two little friends, I couldn't possibly let you leave." Glaring forwards, the teen tried to move past the purple haired women, only for her to strike forwards with a palm thrust, overly made to wind him and knock him out.

Seeing it coming, Naruto dodged to the left, letting go of his items, before countering with a frog palm to his left. In a lock of palms, the blonde and purplette engage in a quick close quarter spar, getting a quick taste of each other's strengths. However, the spar soon came to an anticlimactic finish as the two skipped away form each other. "Strong, fast, and fixable." Naruto remarked, stating the way his opponent moved.

"Heavy, fast, and deadly." Yoruichi returned the favour, smiling at the thought of a challenge, she couldn't wait to have a full-on spar with the man before her. "I got to say, you leaving would be a shame, how else would you find out about hooping dimensions." She continued in a casual tone, making Naruto freeze up in shock. "Don't look so surprised, your arrival in this world was all over the spiritual network."

"And so was your information searching, even if it was a little less known." Kisuke remarked, smirking towards the frowning blonde, a small lingering on his lips. "However, you could only go so far with earth's research, so how about we make a deal. If you let me do some research on you, I will give you all the knowledge I have on dimensional travel."

Frowning, Naruto knew that the man was far from normal, after all he leaked the power of death. "And why should I trust you? How do I know that you even know anything about different dimensions." The blonde snapped, sick of being played around, sure he was normally cheerful, nice to new people, but these guys just pushed all his wrong buttons. "Give me one reason why I should trust you?"

"Because, I know who you are Uzumaki Naruto, and I know that you want to get home," Kisuke remarked, looking into the teen's sky blue eyes. "Let me help you."

Frowning, Naruto tightened his fists, his eyes reflecting all of the raw emotion swirling around his body, he didn't know what these 'research' was going to be, but information on dimensional travel was a worthwhile trade. "If I do agree, and that's if, I want to know what this research will be, how will it effect me?" Whilst Naruto was a sucker for getting into bad situations, he didn't need a new limb or something.

"As an outsider, we've no knowledge of what would happen to you when you die, so I want to push your soul out of your body." Kisuke was met with a harsh glare, the simple remark had been something Naruto hadn't expected, honestly he didn't know either.

"Fine, but warn me before you do, I want to be ready." Something like having your soul separated from your body sounded horrible. "I want to prepared..."

Kisuke only smirked in return, he wanted to fully test the theory out first, but he could wait, the temptation was just to high. "consider yourself warned!" In one solid motion, the man shot his cane into the blonde's forehead, in hopes of pushing the kid's soul out of his body.

However, what he got was anything but a his soul, a massive amount of pressure slammed down on the area almost instantly, sending both Jinta and Ururu to the floor unconscious, whilst forcibly making the other the other two unexpected adults knell from the sheer pressure. 'I-incredible, it's so thick and powerful.' Kisuke thought to himself, it felt like he had a couple of building stacked onto each shoulder, his eyes widening as the building around him started to crack and crumble. "Naruto! You need to get back into your body, the building is breaking apart!"

And just like that, the force stopped, the pressure all but silenced, as the blonde desperately jumped back into his body, he felt weird outside it. "The hell, you crazy bastard!?" He shouted, the feeling of chakra follow bringing peace to mind. "Do you realise what you almost did, I almost lost all of my Yang powers!"

"Sorry, sorry." Kisuke remarked, so the blonde had a sub-pair ability too, how scary. "If you come with me, I'll tell you."

"Fine, but don't try that again." Naruto remarked, glaring at the pale man before in suspension. "And make it quick, I am tired."

"Yes, yes, right this way, Uzuamki Naruto."


	4. Chapter 3

**Just before I start, I need to apologise for what this chapter was previously, I had uploaded it by accident, it was actually created for someone else, as a helping hand to them. So, after noting it down, and re-writing this chapter, I shall move forward with updating this story.**

 **Sorry again, I hope the fix will make you guys forgive me.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **And you are?**

Breathless pants escaped into the open air, two men stood apart from another, their weapon of choice being simple blades, each having a unique shape and colour to them; one dressed in sleeveless combat shirt and long shorts, which both had built in armour, with a extra light white flak jacket. Unlike his armoured opponent, the other man was dressed in a dark coat, which sported a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath, a stripped hat resting on his head.

The two, who seemed to both be slightly fatigued, stared one another down, their sheer power, that shook the very rocks of their area, came to an gradual halt. "You're getting better at fighting, but you're still to weak to face soul societies strongest." Tilting up his hat, the man revealed himself to be none other than Kisuke, a slightly warn out looking Kisuke that is.

"Pff, whatever, you're just lucky that I can only use Yin chakra to hurt you." the teen remarked, his bright blue eyes narrowed down as he walked out from the shadow of the room. "Plus, I never agreed to fight any shinigami, you just assumed I'd go there and get your research." Whipping the sweet from his forehead, Naruto frowned as his flex his sore muscles, some of Kisuke's Kidō were painful as hell.

"Well, you're the one who wants to get back home, and it happens that I left most of my research on said subject hidden when I escaped." The shopkeeper remarked with a winch, even at half the amount of energy the blonde ninja's strength was monstrous. "By the way, have you decided on wherever or not you want shinigami training?"

Naruto frowned for a moment, on one hand, being a shinigami could benefit him in so many way, it would allow him to gain alot more control over his powers, but on the other hand he hadn't an idea on how it would effect his Yang chakra. "Don't you have something akin to a trail period, you know so I can see what it does to me?"

Shaking his head, Kisuke frowned slightly as he looked at the thinking teen, he knew what the kid was thinking, but it just wasn't possible, Naruto couldn't gain the powers without some kind of sacrifice. "I understand what you're going through, so I'll give some more time to think, but you need to make a decision soon, I can't have you going there with your mind on something else." He said in a surprising serious tone, sure he had only known the kid for a little more than a month now, but he didn't want the brat to die. "Get back to me in 3 days, that's as long as I'm giving you."

Sighing, the dimension travelling ninja followed Kisuke out of the shop's underground training court. 'I need to get my head straight, the quicker I get this information for Kisuke, the quicker I can get home.' Getting out from the hole in the floor, the teen of sixteen glanced towards the clock on the wall, a look of shock masking his face as soon as he saw it. "Shit, it's past 9am, I'll be late at this rate!" Rushing to his temporary bedroom, the teen ignored his landlord's laughter as he all but threw his work clothes on, a simple black top, work trousers, and a pair of polished shoes. Existing his room, the blonde sprinted towards the door, ignoring the pouting face of Yoruichi, grabbing his orange coat before making a quick exit.

Now, being a ninja, Naruto could run at remarkable, neck-breaking, speeds, it was so easy for him to back into mac 2 that he hardly noticed it when he did. But, like always, whenever the blonde was in need of this super speed, it was never there, so the teen had only the option he had was to use some sort of teleporting jutsu to get there. And he did, with a shout of "Shunshin no Jutsu" the teen moved to the other side of the town, his speed so fast that it pysically broke the realm of sanity, before he landed in his destination. However, his landing had been more of a crash landing, because instead of actually landing on his feet, the teen's face meet the unforgiving concrete floor...

Hard!

"Crap..." the teen remarked, his face firmly stuck into the ground. "Why?" With shaking arms, the teen pushed himself up with a grunt, fighting Yoruichi and Kisuke back to back had taken more out of him than he thought. A small chuckled alerted the teen that he wasn't alone.

"You know Naruto, when I said to work in a head-on way, I didn't mean this." A calm female remarked, a smirk on her face as she looked down at her new employee. "But I like your enthusiasm." Naruto glared up at his new boss, her smart-ass replies was getting on his nerves.

"You know, you are alot hotter when you not being a smart-ass..." Naruto whispered under his breath, unaware that his boss heard him. In an unexpected twist, the teen's face was smashed back into the ground, a grunt escaping his lips, by the boot of said female.

Finally escaping from his face imprisonment, the blonde glanced up at the women. He wasn't lying when he remarked about her beauty; tall, curvaceous, and fair-skinned woman with brown eyes. Her raven hair, which reached to her upper back, has bangs which part to the left of her face, and is styled in a ponytail with a purple scrunchy. Dressed in a a white t-shirt with long purple sleeves, tight black pants with a buckle belt, and black rubber boots. As the owner of the Unagiya Shop, she has her shop's logo on her shirt with "Unagi" written on. She also had a brown cap with goggles and work gloves on as well.

"Get in Uzumaki, before I kick you to the curb." the women remarked, glaring down at the struggling blonde, a small smile lingering on her brow. Despite how she acted, the blonde was actually one of her closest friends, not only did he get along with her son, a big plus seeing as Kaoru hadn't lightened up with any male close to her, but he was also there everyday to help set up the shop with her, a whole 2 hours early for his shift.

"Yeah yeah, Boss-chan." Naruto remarked, dusting himself down as he waited for his friend to open up shop, he had only been here a month but he really got along with the women standing before him. "So, are you finally going to let me take Karou out after work? The kid needs some man on man...er man on kid bonding, ya know." the blonde remarked, Ikumi's kid reminded him so much of Inari it was both scary and a breath of fresh air.

"No Naruto, I told you already, its to dangerous with that gang hanging around here, maybe another time." Ikumi remarked without emotion, a small frown on her face as she glared out the window of here store, ignoring the blonde for the sight of a clean street. "Plus, you need to work, you lazy bum."

Ignoring the glare aimed at him, Naruto puffed out his cheeks childishly as he sat down, making Ikumi chuckle unwillingly. "No fair, Ikumi-chan, you never let me take him anywhere." Swinging around on his chair, the teen smiled as he saw a familiar mob of black hair rushing into the room, a familiar voice echoing as he ran.

Smiling, the child looked to be no older than ten years old, like his mum, he has mid-length dark hair with bangs between his eyes and next to his ears. Unlike most kids his age, the kid's dress code was rather bland, a simple white t-shirt and blue shorts, and it was a good representation of his outlook of the world. "Naruto-san?!" However, unlike how he normally acted, the boy was now full of life, smiling with bright eyes as he stared towards the blonde. "You're back!"

Chuckling, Naruto held out his hand with his palm facing the kid, a loud slap echoing as the kid high five'd the palm. "Good to see you Kaoru, but really, I was only gone for the weekend." the teen replied with a chuckle, earning him a small pout. "Say, did you do the cool thing I showed you?"

Nodding quickly, the kid brought out a piece of paper, one that was delicately folded into a swain, before bringing it up towards Naruto's eyes. "It took me a while, but I got it down!" In surprise, the swain seemingly fly into the blonde's hands, shocking the black hair boy, before it was handed back to him. "Wow! How did you do that?"

"Magic." Naruto remarked with a knowing smirk, getting a frown from Kaoru, before ruffling the boy's hair. "I'll teach you one day, but only if you can make the swain in two seconds!"

"Whattttt.." The boy moaned in annoyance, it had taken him like an hour to do the bird in the first place, how could he possibly make one in a couple of seconds! "That's not fair!"

Ikumi watched the two argue with a small smile, they acted so much like father and son that it actually scared her, she never thought that her boy would ever find someone that he connected with so well, but Naruto and Kaoru just... clicked, like they understood one another. "Okay kids, stop arguing its time to get to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing, Naruto rubbed his tired eyes, he had been at work all day, a long day might he add. Normally, he wouldn't been that tired, he had fought for days on end before, but lately the training in his Yin chakra was making it harder and harder for his naturally stamina to keep up. "Whatever it going on is seriously effecting me, I need to rest." Jumping from the roof top he was on, the teen was quick to land on another.

Glancing up, the blonde glanced up into the night sky, something about a cloudless night sky was just so appealing to him, but the night was far from it's peaceful facade, soul-crumbling screams echoed in the night sky, like a death-metal song as the background to a loving scene from a romance movie. "I swear, if those screams are what I think they are, my night is gonna suck even more." Halting in his jumping, Naruto forced him to the left as a large white hand, nearly the size of the blonde himself, smashed down on the roof he was just on. "Bloody hell?!"

Turning around, the shinobi had only a second notice to defend himself when another fist slammed down, destroying the ground he had escaped to. "Today really isn't my day." For the first hollow Naruto had seen, the beast infront of him was defiantly how Kisuke described it them to be. Big, ugly, and white, the hallow stood as high as a two story building, it upper body being family human based whilst it lower seemed to be that of a horse or dog. "You are one ugly, fat, bitc!" Naruto was forced to jump as he tried to finish his sentence, dodging the large fist aimed to splatter him into the floor.

However, luckily for the blonde, the beast was rather slow, leaving the blonde plenty of time to jump over it's massive fist and counter-attack. "Yin pulse!" Using his spiritual power as his middle to hitting the thing, Naruto slammed his hand onto the thing's face, destroying the left side of it, before jumping off of it when it went for another blow. "Yin limiter, double palm!" Without giving the hollow a second to recover, Naruto rushed forwards and palmed the beast in it's chest, all but pulverising it.

Ignoring the weak scream of pain, the Yin user finished off the beast with another double palm, this time on it face, killing the hollow without ignoring himself. "Well, that was easy." he remarked, completely unaware that there was more than one hollow in the area. However, his ignorance didn't last long, as a scream of a hollow once again reached his ears. "Spoke to god damn soon." Spinning around, Naruto barely had time to blink before a large white light flashed into his eyes, all but blinding him, before a large amount of Yin chakra was release into the air.

"Feel the wrath of my blade!" A loud shout echoed just a few meters away from the blonde, followed by a hollow's screams, signalling the end of it's life. "Hollow scum." Walking forwards, Naruto glanced down the end of the street to see at teen, close to his age, dressed in a shinigami outfit. Fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes, the teen looked like your average teenager, until you'd took notice hair.

"You've got to be shitting me." Orange hair, how awesome was that! Shifting from the fact the new guy had cool hair, Naruto was quick to take notice of the fact that he was the one radiating the Yin chakra, or whatever the soul reapers called it. "I wonder who he is." Glancing to the person just beside him, the blonde's blue eyes widened slightly as he took notice of the injured teen dressed in white. "Hey, you guys cool?!" Rushing towards the teen, Naruto ignored the shocked faces of the two. "Yo, you two there."

What Naruto didn't know though was the fact that his Yin aura was physically pushing them down, it was like they each were carrying an extra 300 pounds on their shoulders. "T-the hell!" Ichigo grunted, the force was nothing to scoff at, it was almost if there was a car on his shoulder. "What's this stinking pressure!"

Hearing the kid's shout, Naruto's mouth formed an 'O' shape before he lessened his Yin output, Urahara said something about it being quote on quote heavy to be around. "Sorry about that, sometimes it's hard to gauge how much Yin I am using." The blonde chuckled out, stepping towards the two. "So, er, need a hand?" Before either of the two could answer, Ichigo suddenly feel forwards, landing straight into the blonde's arms silently. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't mind him." A slightly pained voice answered the blonde, making him turn to his left, as the girl slide up the wall. "His body is just overwhelmed from the sudden use of spiritual energy." Balancing herself against the street lamp, the girl pointed towards the ground just infront of her, where a body laid. "Just place him on the body, it'll fix itself."

Following the girl instruction, Naruto knew exactly what to do, Kisuke had shown him how a gigai worked, it was fairly simple. "Right, right." As Ichigo sank back into the body, the blonde took notice of how... life-like it was, it was much more advanced than what his landlord owned. "Yo, this gigai is cool, I've not seen one so high quality."

"That's because it's his real body." Rukia remarked, getting a shocked looked from Naruto. "Dang, I feel so weak."

Short and petite, Naruto finally took notice of the teen before him. Her light skin and purple eyes were uncommon from around here, and her Yin power was fairly strong. Her hair which, was black, had several strands of hair covered in blood from her wound, which only seemed to be getting worse. "You know, I've never seen a soul dressed like you, you're like a reverse soul-reaper."

"Believe it or not, I'm a shinigami," Nodding gently, Rukia stood to her feet, stumbling slightly from her injury, before being caught by Naruto. "Thanks." She remarked in gratitude, her eyes going blank from the sheer spiritual pressure the guy had inside him, she could feel here power coming back just from being near her. "Most of my power were transferred to save him." Sighing, the black hair shinigami used Naruto's shoulder to stand up straight, his aura was slowly, but noticeably, helping her recovery.

"Wow now, watch it." Naruto grunted slightly as the new arrival slumped into him, her face was red from exhaust or pain, he didn't know. "Listen, I have a place you can rest whilst I heal you, but I need to know where your Kikanshinki is?" the blonde remarked, choosing not to search the smaller teen for obvious reasons. "Name's Naruto by the way."

"Rukia," the teen shinigami remarked while reaching in to the side of her white kosode. "Here," Pulling out a small duck-like toy, Rukia quickly handed it to Naruto, making sure that it had enough left in it. "I've set the device already, just flash the kids, I need to rest for a second." And with that, Rukia rested her back against the wall.

Sighing, Naruto was quick to get to work, flashing the family that was there, which were only two unconscious girls, the parents not in sigh, before going back towards Rukia, who had seemingly healed some, she was no longer red in the face that is. "So, what do you say, I already but the orange haired guy in his room, and the other two have been sorted." Seeing the confusion on the teen's face, Naruto sighed as he placed the smaller girl's arm around his shoulder before jumping onto a house, surprising her. "I'll take you somewhere that we can fix up those wounds of your's."

"Thank you." the powerless shinigami remarked, smiling towards the blonde in pain. "So, are you a shinigami to, What division are you from?" Rukai asked the blonde in interest, for someone who excluded so much spiritual pressure, she was surprised that she didn't recolonize him. "Plus, why are you here, are you back up?"

"I'm no shinigami," Smirking at the girl's shocked face, Naruto dropped down infront of his residents, opening the door with his free hand. "just trained by one." he continued before helping the girl inside. "Yo Kisuke, you in?"

'Kisuke?' Rukia thought in shock, there was no way that the blonde was trained by _that_ Kisuke.

"Ah, Rukia Kuchiki, what a lovely surprise." In a humoured tone, one sandy blonde haired man stepped into the artificial light of the room, a fan infront of his face. "I've heard about you, so you're the soul reaper they sent." Smirking at he girl, the man held back the urge to ask Naruto how, and why, the hell he had a soul reaper with him. Urahara found the sight of her annoying, but amazing at the same time, not only did he now have a plausible way of getting rid of his dirty secret, he no longer had to worry about the complications of having it in Naruto instead. But, on the other hand, he now had to deal with a substitute soul reaper, a huge pain in his backside.

"Urahara Kisuke, how?!" Rukia remarked with a shout, wincing slightly from the pain in her shoulder, leaning on Naruto for her support. "Why are we here?" She continued whilst glancing towards Naruto, her shock now replaced with confusion. "Wait.. you were trained by him!?" the black haired teen all but shouted, ignoring the pain in her shoulder for a moment.

"Yup, the old timer really knows his stuff," Naruto remarked, showing some respect for him, the kind of respect he showed his old master, Jiraiya. "but then again, maybe not." the blonde finished, glaring towards his fellow blonde, he knew the man was up to something, the look in his eyes said that much.

"Oh, you wound me Naruto-kun." Kisuke remarked in fake hurt, hiding the frown on his lips, the kid could read people alittle to well, even him. "So, are you going in your room to heal her, or you are you going to let me do it?" Seeing the glare on Naruto's face, the professor held up his hands in defence, letting the blonde to walk past him. "Meet me in the morning Rukia, I'll have a gigai ready for you."

Nodding, Rukia looked away from Kisuke and allowed Naruto to walk her towards her new resting place. "Thank you again Naruto, I would of had to recover at Ichigo's if you weren't there." The girl thanked the blonde, leaving her question until she was fully recovered.

"You're welcome." Naruto said with a smirk, pushing open his room's door, before his placed the girl onto his king size bed. "I'm glad I can held," the blonde continued, glancing away as Rukia lowered the right shoulder of her kosode. "I, erm, do you need me to heal you? Or would you prefer to do it yourself?"

Refusing to lock eyes with Naruto, Rukia shook her head shyly, she wasn't one for showing her body openly. "W-well, I don't really have the strength to heal myself." the girl said with a slight stutter, being healed by someone she barely knew was making her slightly nervous.

Breathing out of his nose, Naruto closed his eyes slightly, releasing a light blanket Yin chakra, making Rukia look at him in wonder. "I know this sounds weird but I can 'sense' your injuries, and so I'll heal you without looking." the blonde said, trying to calm down the his dark haired friend. "Please face me," he continued calmly, feeling a slight shift on the bed not a moment later. "Better?"

"Better." Rukia confirmed, glad that the blonde wasn't lying to her when he said he'd close his eyes, now she just hoped he wouldn't touch something he shouldn't on accident.

"Okay, remain calm, and try not to move." With a calm aura, Naruto focused on connecting the tissue that had been ripped open by the hollow's teeth. Keeping his control steady, the teen was unaware of the sudden sensation that flooded Rukia's body as he got to work, a slight blush on her cheeks as the energy warmed her skin. "So, tell me about yourself, I can't even start to image how people live in the soul society."

Smiling, Rukia started to recall all of the events of her past, it was hard at first, her and her sister lived in one of the most poor sections of the land, but it was what made her, her. Even growing up, finding friends was not one of her strongest suits, but the ones she made were there for life, like Renji. "To be honest, it's not to far from what this is like, everyone has to work, to go to school, and live their life. The only difference is that is mostly peaceful, there is practically no wars from within, and everyone lives under one kind of ruler." Rukia admitted honestly, leaving out the fact that, whilst there was no wars, there was certain districts that were always in constant battle.

"Interesting..." Naruto whispered, mostly to himself, the picture she wrote about was nothing like what Kisuke had told him, very much so. "So, how'd you become a shinigami anyway, I heard it took years of constant training to become one."

"I does, but probably not as much as you think" Rukia started with a smirk, she could feel that her wound was mostly healed, the blonde sure had some skills in the art of healing. "I, myself, actually only trained for three years, along side a friend, before I was taken in my a noble man, whom was married to my sister, and personally trained there for the remaining three years."

"Noblemen?"

Opening her tired eyes, Rukia could see the curiosity in the blue eyes of her healer, a small frown lingering on his brow. "You could of probably guessed but, the soul society, whilst a peaceful eden, is not equal in the terms of money. Some have less, and some have much, much, more." the black haired girl remarked in shame, closing her eyes as she went back to the memories that plagued her conscious, seeing, and being, one of the many people who lived in the streets with literately nothing to her name.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Naruto countered, even he was not, he had made mistakes in the past, ones that nearly ended the world, taking on Madara alone was just one of a bag full of them. "But I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, not matter who they were." Most of the enemies in the blonde's history had second chances; Zabuza, Nagato, Konan, Itachi, even Obito. Afterall, hatred only spawned hate, the complete opposite of the peace he worked so hard to achieve.

Rukia smiled gently at the blonde, he spoke with such determination that it sent shivers down her spine, even if his outlook was naive. Sure, giving everyone a second chance was noble and kind, it had so many problems accompanying it, after all, giving a murder a second chance could not only be a problems for the blonde, as well as the others around him. "Sometimes people don't deserve that privileged."

Snorting, Naruto smiled as he stopped, the healing now complete, before he stepped away from the girl. "Even so, I try to atleast do it, no matter the reason." Frowning, Rukia let a small sigh, the healing that had stopped was a good relief that was quickly snatched away, leaving her feeling weak and slightly tired. "Anyway, just get some rest, I need to speak to Kisuke." Before Rukia could remark, Naruto left the room without another sound, his mind in a different place.

Closing the door behind him, Naruto let a frown appearing on his face as he glanced to his left, his cold blue eyes glaring towards Kisuke, a look that bothered the blonde more than he let show. "So, tell me Kisuke," the teen suddenly remarked, holding up a black orb in his between his fingers with a frown. "What's this."

 **Woop, woop, we've finished this one chapter now, hopefully it's a better chapter than the last one, I atleast prefer it. Anyway, I should be updating a bit more, with being stuck in the hospital and all, so yeah, see you next chapter :D**


End file.
